


Monsters in the Mind Palace

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: drabblefix, Drabble, Gen, Mind Palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm drabblefix, based on the prompt, "Halloween."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters in the Mind Palace

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at Sherlock!

Jack-o-lanterns are a bit of fun for Sherlock -- predicting a personality based on a visage _chosen_ to frighten -- more intriguing than an every day human scowl.

However, in typical fashion, such games bring only disappointment upon finding weak, flickering flames inside every hollow cavity. Regardless of jagged teeth or ghoulish grins, each expression is nothing more than a projected shadow, illusively large -- a child's game.

The most interesting jack-o-lantern is one without a face, what's inside: a monster in the mind palace, burning.

Sherlock says one October's eve: _"Well, John, at least the evil ones aren't boring."_


End file.
